What a shame you're going to die
by littlemissemma
Summary: When Cameron comes down with a mysterious ailment, can House diagnose her in time? Or will it be too late? ((Hameron)) ((Wuddy))
1. Chapter 1

Cameron sighed as she listened to the nurses gossip.

 _They never stop do they?_ She thought to herself. She walked into the diagnostics department and set her bag down, walking over to the coffee machine to make some coffee for House. She thought about what kind of case they were going to get next, when Chase walked in.

"Morning, Chase," She greeted him. He smiled and sat down.

"Good morning, Allison," She rolled her eyes at the use of her first name. "We have case yet?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope," She replied simply, sitting down next to him after the coffee was made.

"Hmph, most are easy to solve anyways," She laughed.

"Mostly House solves them in the end, we just do what he says," He laughed too.

"Sometimes," They both looked up to see Foreman walk in. Cameron nodded with a smile on her face.

"I do. Mostly. Its you two that don't," She told them. Chase and Foreman both chuckled.

"Hey! I do what House says," Chase told her. She looked at him amusement.

"You only do when you're being a kiss-ass," Foreman said as he sat down. Chase grumbled something incoherently. Foreman and Cameron grinned at each other.

"So does she!" Chase exclaimed, pointing a finger at Cameron. Foreman rolled his eyes.

"she does that because she likes him, for reasons unknown to humanity." He looked at her. "Seriously, how do you like House?" He asked her incredulously. She shrugged helplessly. Chase looked offended.

"Whatever..." He mumbled. Cameron shook her head and smiled.

/-/-/Later that day/-/-/

Cameron was sitting in the hospital cafeteria, with her head in her hands. She looked extremely pale, and had her head in her hands. Her stomach hurt like _hell_ , and she felt like she was going to pass out. She felt a tapping on her table and looked up to see House had tapped his cane on it.

"Lunch breaks over, we need you back in the diagnostics department," He looked her over, noticing how sick she looked. She nodded.

"Okay," She told him as she stood up. Everything happened so fast she didn't know what to do. As she stood up, she felt her hand weakly grabbing the table, and everything went black.

/

House rested his chin on his cane as he sat in his office. Chase walked through the door, as did Foreman.

"You paged us?" He asked. House nodded.

"Cameron passed out in the cafeteria," Chase's eyes widened. "She's stable, but she had a heart attack, and no one knows why. Did she seem sick to you this morning?" He asked them. Chase shook his head.

"No, she seemed perfectly normal. What causes a healthy woman in her twenty's to have a heart attack?" He asked.

"That's what we have to figure out," Foreman told him.

"Thanks for the bright idea, Doctor Foreman. Why didn't I think of that?" House said, looking at them both. The two if them sighed and looked at each other.

"You said she's stable now, why are we worrying? I'm sure she's fine," House rolled his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. She looked horribly sick when I went to get her from the cafeteria," He got up then, limping over to his whiteboard and grabbing the black expo marker. He wrote on the board.

 **Chills**

 **Fever**

 **Heart attack**

"How do you know she had chills?" Chase asked.

"I just said she looked sick when I went to get her, she was extremely pale, and shaking. That's not chills?" He asked sarcastically. Chase ignored Houses comment.

"Maybe the heart attack's unrelated." He suggested.

"Or maybe it's not," House said.

"But-"

"Just pretend for a moment that it _is_ related, what could it be?" He looked mostly at Foreman.

"Could be a Thyroid storm," He suggested.

"Good. Start her on propylthiouracil," They nodded and left the room. House wasn't completely satisfied with this answer, but it was the best they had for now.

After about a half hour, Chase and Foreman returned.

"We gave her the propylthiouracil, and it doesn't appear to be helping," Foreman told him. House nodded, he figured as much.

"Give it time, but until then, what else could it be?" He asked.

"Could just be the flu," Chase said. "In severe cases of the flu, you can have heart palpitations, which if they got bad enough, could cause a heart attack," He told them. House sighed angrily. He felt so.. concerned, with this. He usually didn't, but this was someone on his team, someone he had worked with for three years.

"If its the flu, it'll go away on it's own." Foreman said.

"If its the flu, the propylthiouracil could _kill_ her," He exclaimed.

"We keep her on the meds unless she has a pneumothorax (a collapsed lung)." Chase sighed heavily.

"Go give her an EKG, and monitor her lungs," He told them. They nodded.

He needed to start thinking rationally again. He had been hesitant to continue the propylthiouracil, worried about the effects it could have if they were wrong. He had never done that before, he _questioned_ his gut feeling. He shook his head and sat down. He heard the door open and Cuddy walk in.

"House," She started dangerously loud.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Why are you keeping Cameron on propylthiouracil if its not helping?!" She exclaimed. "If its anything else, it could kill her!" He shrugged. She shook her head and spun on her heel out the door.

He just hoped they were right, if they were wrong, he didn't know how he could live with himself.

House got up and stormed into Wilson's office.

"What, House?" He asked, reading paperwork.

"Ah, I'm guessing you haven't heard yet. Cameron had a heart attack." That was enough to get Wilson to look up in concern.

"What? What's wrong with her?" He asked.

"Not sure yet. Started her propylthiouracil for thyroid storm." Wilson nodded.

"It's not working, by the looks of it?" House nodded and sat down.

"Well, what do you think it is?" He asked House. House shrugged.

"She's not awake so she can't exactly tell us any other symptoms," Wilson Nodded again.

"You should go see her. I know you hate doing that, House, but this is _Cameron_ we're talking about. She's worked on your team for three years," He said. House didn't respond, just got up and left. Wilson sighed, only hoping House had taken his advice.

Which for once, he did.

 **thank you everyone for reading! Reviews are appreciated. I'm a huge hameron fan, so don't judge me okay? I'll have the next chapter out soon, if you want one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading this! It means a lot to me. Review if you want another chapter!**

House walked into Cameron's room slowly. He stood in the doorway for a second, then hesitantly walked in and sat down in a chair across the room. He rested his chin on the top of his cane, trying to come up with a diagnosis. He noticed how peaceful, but also sick, she looked. There was clearly an underlying cause. There almost always was. He had a gut feeling that he needed to _fix_ her, and House was also, almost never wrong. She was breathing evenly, until she wasn't.

Her heart rate started to go up, and she tried to breath, but failed. No air was coming in or out. He stood up and set her up on a ventilator. Foremans diagnosis had been wrong, and House knew that Chases wasn't right either. After she was breathing easier again, he sat back down.

He could think of many things it _wasn't_ but he needed to find out what was actually causing damage. He got up and walked out of the room.

"You paged us?" Chase asked as he and foreman caught up with him.

"Mhm. I thought we could have a threesome." He told them with a smirk. Foreman rolled his eyes.

"how's Dr. Cameron?" He asked.

"Oh you know, perfect. Just a few tubes down her throat is all. But I'm sure she's feeling fine," he told him sarcastically.

"So, _my_ diagnosis is right?" Chase asked. House rolled his eyes.

"No. All it means is that Foremans is wrong. Doesn't prove you right," He told him as they entered his office. Chase sighed defeatedly.

"Why do you refuse to accept it's not right?" He asked.

House just shrugged.

"Because _I'm_ right. Now, anything else it could be?" He asked as he stared at the white board.

 _If only Cameron were, here. She's always the one who comes up with good ideas..._

House sighed as he thought this. He was feeling an emotion he wasn't accustomed to;

Worry.

He _never_ felt worried for anyone; ever. Especially not her. At least, that's what he thought. He sighed and looked up from the white board and at Chase.

"Start her on zanamivir. But, assumingly you're wrong, so while you do that, I'll continue my diagnosis with Dr. Foreman." Chase sighed and left the room. "What else could it be?" He asked.

Foreman thought about this for a moment.

"Anemia? That would explain the shakiness, why she didn't respond to the medication, and why she's continuing to get worse," House nodded.

"Test her iron levels," he said as he pulled out his game boy. Foreman rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. House sighed and popped two Vicodin in his mouth.

Hopefully this one was right, because House needed a bright idea.

After a few hours, Chase and foreman went home. House went to Cameron's room and sat this time, on the chair next to her bed. He huffed out a breath and watched her. He took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

Little did he know, Wilson and Cuddy were watching the exchange with equal expressions of surprise and happiness on their faces. They backed away and sighed. They hoped she got better.

 _This was House,_ Wilson told himself _he won't stop until he's solved his puzzle. But in this case, it seems to be a bit more than that.._

/

"Please get better," House whispered to her. He didn't know why he was acting this way, but he found that for once, he wasn't afraid. Just concerned and upset. He never thought he'd ache the way he did to see her pretty eyes and breathtaking smile; but he did. He yawned, but had no intention of leaving tonight. No, tonight he would stay and make sure she was alright. He leaned his head against the cold wall, and drifted off to sleep.

When he awoke, she was still motionless beside him. She seemed to be okay, so that was good. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

 **2:47 am**

He sighed and watched her taking slow, relaxed breaths. She still had a fever, and nothing was getting better, but she wasn't getting any worse either. His head shifted upwards as a nurse walked in.

"Hello, Dr. House, I'm just here to take Dr. Cameron off her ventilator, since it was a reaction to the meds," she explained. He nodded slightly. Once she took her off of it, she made sure her breathing was back to normal before walking out of the room.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of _why_ he'd always pushed her away. He'd just figured that she liked broken people, and that he was the worst of all.

 _Maybe it was more than that_ a voice in his head told him. He took a deep breath and shook his head. Why else would she like him? She was young, smart, not to mention beautiful, so why would she like someone like _him_?

He looked at her and thought about what he would say to her if she were to wake up right now; not finding any words.

But maybe he didn't need words.

 **Hello, sorry this took forever lmao :))**

 **Okay, do you think Cameron should wake up next chapter or later than that?**

 **Let me know!**


End file.
